Men's Night Out
by Skeexikx
Summary: Captain Haddock initiates Tintin into a den of delights. Slashity slash slash. Tintinxwell...oc's.


...

Tintin glanced up at the larger, bearded older man as they stopped before the nondescript door. A light knock, a barely glimpsed figure peered at them from a sliding window, a softly uttered word and they were allowed entrance.

Once inside he followed the man to a small chamber where they both stripped completely. He felt a slight nudge of his arm and turned to see the other man holding out a small object. With a shared wink, he quickly donned the black mask that did nothing to hide his boyish features. Leaving the room - his friend attired the same - they made their way down a richly carpeted but low lit hallway until they reached another door. This one was much more ornate.

Knocking once more, the door slowly opened and Tintin stepped inside, the other man just behind and to one side of him. The room was also low lit, but there was enough light that he could make out a ring of couches around the perimeter. Each was occupied by one man, who turned as he entered and regarded him. He could hear the favorable comments they made.

Responding to the small, gentle push from behind, he strode across the room, his feet sinking into several inches of luxuriously soft carpet. He approached the man that was directly facing him and though the figure was dressed no differently than any of the other men – each one sporting only the requisite black mask - he clearly knew that this was the most important figure of all.

He stopped a few feet away and could see the man's glittering eyes sweep up and down him. Judging from the pleased smile that curved heavy lips, the tongue that licked those lips and the slight leaning forward, Tintin knew the man liked what he saw.

Not to mention the very erect, very large, very thick shaft that had risen from the man's lap. Tintin could feel his own arousal rise. His belly burned, his cock throbbed, his balls swelled and his small, taut hole tightened and released in anticipation. He licked dry lips and smiled back.

But first, one had to get the ceremonial rite out of the way.

He heard his friend behind him clear his throat.

"Gentlemen, for your pleasure, I present to you this fine, delectable, delicious dish from which all are welcome to sample. I am certain you will find him to your taste."

The other men agreed, commenting upon how beautiful he was, how flawlessly formed, so small yet lithe. And his face, so youthful looking, so childlike. Complete and utter perfection.

The man in front of him stood. "Young man, you are free to turn and leave if you so desire. If you chose to stay, as your host, I am the only one you are required to couple with, and I get first honor. It has been custom to pass the evening's entertainment on to the next receiving partner in a clockwise manner. Again, you do not have to couple with all, there will be no recriminations."

Sitting down, the other man continued. "So, say you?"

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Tintin couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

"I agree to your terms," He said, uttering the words he'd been coached on. "It will be both my honor and pleasure to be tonight's delight, and will do anything and everything to fulfill each and every man his every desire to the best of my abilities."

Sighs and cheers followed after his declaration.

The host held out an arm and Tintin stepped close. He was pulled into the man's lap, until he was kneeling on the couch, his thighs on either side of the man's legs. The man's arms wrapped him tight and pulled him forward into a kiss, tongue probing insistently. Tintin opened his mouth and allowed the wet muscle to slide deep, explore every nook and cranny, and ran his own tongue against it.

For several long moments they shared deep kisses, all while the host's hands ran up and down Tintin's back, arms, sides , hips and legs. Tintin could feel the man's erection throbbing and bobbing against his stomach, his own arousal doing the same.

Finally breaking apart, the man regarded Tintin for a long moment, drinking in his features. Then he turned and took hold of an ornate, gilded bottle. He presented it to the younger man.

"If you would be so kind." The man murmured.

"It will be my pleasure, sir." Tintin responded, twisting off the cap and pouring the warm oil into his palms. He took hold of the man's lusciously thick, rock hard and very long cock and coated the entire surface. He accepted the offered towel and wiped his hands.

Tintin closed his eyes as the man took hold of his buttocks and lifted him up and pulled him forward. He could feel the gentle touch of the man's tip against his puckered and oh so hungry anus. He placed his hands on the host's shoulders and slowly yet deliberately began to slide down the entire length, feeling himself being stretched delightfully wide. He kept sliding down until the man was seated completely within him and he couldn't help the wriggle of enjoyment at the feeling of being so full.

The host had let out a long groan during the entire time he'd been taken in. Removing his hands from Tintin's buttocks with a slight squeeze and caress, he placed them just above the younger man's hips.

Leaning forward and exchanging yet another searing kiss, the man then pulled back and ordered "Fuck me, pretty boy. Fuck me with all you've got."

Tintin wasted no time in proceeding to do so. He pulled up forcefully, almost unseating the man's cock from inside him and then slammed down, pressing himself firm against the man while squeezing his rectal muscles hard. Both of them uttered loud cries of satisfaction. Over and over Tintin rose and fell, driving both the host and his self further and higher and deeper toward nirvana. His own cock was being rubbed by the man's large and hairy belly, stimulating him further into ecstasy.

And judging by the cries and cheers around him, the other men were getting just as much gratification out of the sight and sounds of the young boy humping the older man. By tradition, no one could couple until the host and honored guest had completed their joint efforts.

Tintin and his partner were grunting, groaning, moaning and shouting from the passion that had each one wrapped up deep. His host was no longer content to sit there quietly, but was meeting Tintin's downward movements with hard upward thrusts. The sound of thighs meeting thighs, along with balls slapping against small round buttocks reverberated around the room.

Just as Tintin slammed down one more time, his release becoming imminent, than his host gave such a prodigious shove upward that Tintin's legs dangled free. Seconds later and he was treated to the most amazing sensation of the man's cock twitching inside him and felt the warmth of semen jetting in deep.

Tintin moaned and released his own seed, knowing it was landing on the other man's chest and belly.

They both collapsed onto the couch and Tintin's head lolled a bit. Taking a deep breath, he straightened and regarded his now spent lover.

"I hope I gave you everything you were in need of, sir?"

The other man, panting too hard to answer, nodded.

"Then, though I regret leaving your impressive charms, I plead for your permission to offer my delights to others, so that they may be fulfilled as well."

Again the man nodded, and with a light kiss, Tintin rose and turned to his right.

One by one he serviced the men in that room, twelve counting his friend who had brought him here and had initiated him into this den of delights.

He took them over and over. He was taken from the front and from behind. He readily spread his thighs for cock, fingers and/or tongue. He just as readily accepted cock, fingers and tongues into his mouth. He frequently became the bridge, his slight figure held up between two partners as one cock shoved deep into his ass and the other into his mouth at the same time, while yet a third person licked and sucked off his dripping shaft. There was so much semen poured into him, both fore and aft, that he was surprised it wasn't spurting from his ears.

The only reason he wasn't coated in the stuff from all the facials, pearl necklaces and body washes he was given was because it was quickly licked off of him. He lost track of how many times his nipples or balls were sucked into hungry mouths, his buttocks pinched and slapped or his tuft pulled.

Semen dripped from his red and swollen anus, ran down the insides of his thighs. The oil that had been used the first few times was no longer needed as he was sufficiently lubricated by load after load of cum shot into him. If he were to have walked, he'd probably squeak.

Eventually the night's festivities wound down, as all things must. He felt himself being picked up by thick, burly arms and smiled at the bearded face that regarded him with a mixture of love, admiration and outright awe.

Feeling his eyes shut from finally becoming exhausted, outlasting all the other men who were draped over couch, floor or other bodies, he couldn't help telling himself to remind his friend how much he had enjoyed this and couldn't wait to do it again.

Fin.


End file.
